


Wearing Stockings

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy wears stockings for Hermes.
Relationships: Hermes/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 42





	Wearing Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> This one is less fluff and more horniness. Percy is over 18. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Some would say that a god isn’t meant to worship anyone other than himself. Hermes would say that those people were missing out. He was a god and he loved to worship his young lover. Especially when his lover was stretched out before him like a delectable buffet. 

Those sea glass green eyes watched Hermes, gaze dark and hungry with want. He propped himself up on his elbows to witness Hermes worship him. Percy wore black thigh high stockings held in place by a garter belt. That was all he wore. 

Convincing Percy to wear the stockings was nothing short of genius on Hermes’ part. He dared think it was his best idea yet. Hermes lifted one of Percy’s stocking clad legs to his face. The stockings were so soft against Hermes’ cheek. He nuzzled Percy’s calf, felt himself grow excited over how honed the muscles were. The thing about having a demigod lover was that they did a lot of running so they had tight, firm muscles beneath the skin. 

Percy’s calf flexed in Hermes’ palm. He gave an appreciative sigh. His eyes became half-lidded. 

Hermes turned his face to mouth a trail down to Percy’s ankle. He lifted his lover’s foot to shoulder height. Gently, always gentle so that he didn’t break his precious toy, Hermes bit Percy’s ankle bone. 

“Do you secretly have a foot fetish?” Percy asked in a teasing tone that did nothing to hide his arousal. 

Hermes kissed Percy’s heel. He licked a hot, wet stripe up Percy’s arch. Then he looked pointedly at Percy’s erection. “Do you?” 

At the lick, Percy gasped. His toes splayed and then curled. He recovered quickly enough, pushing his toes against Hermes’ shoulder to indicate he should lower himself. 

Hermes did, stomach almost to the bed, if only to find out what Percy was going to do next. 

Percy didn’t quite roll his eyes, but it was a near thing. He sat up, looking regal as he towered over Hermes. Both hands went to Hermes’ black hair, fingers running through his curls. “You know how I feel about your mouth.” 

A rush of arousal washed down between Hermes’s hips, cock stiffening even more. He couldn’t sit still anymore, impulse driving him to leave a trail of sloppy kisses up Percy’s thigh. The bite Hermes delivered to Percy’s thigh was not as gentle as the one to his ankle. 

It had the desired effect. Percy’s head tipped back and he let out another breathy moan. But he wasn’t the type to lay back and take it passively. His other stocking foot found its way between Hermes’ legs. He ran his toes along the length of Hermes’ erection. “What’s your excuse again?” His lips twitched in a suppressed smile. 

Percy’s foot encased in that soft material felt so good that Hermes was getting wet over it. “Brat,” Hermes chided without feeling. He bit that delicious thigh again, sucked a love bite into Percy’s flesh. _Yes,_ he decided _the other gods really were missing out._


End file.
